The true Jinrou
by Midknight Blue
Summary: Satoba has been infultraited by the Shiki and select few who become Jinrou, But it seems that they aren't the only ones who will attempt to take over satoba as their own. So much hanging in the air life, death, sanity but most of all the the village of Satoba who will come out on top Humans, Shiki or this new threat that befalls The village surrounded by Death...


**A/N in this story I will attempt to make a AU story where Shiki and Jinrou aren't the only ones who are trying to control Satoba for their own gains. Hopefully you like the story if not, that's fine to i'm just glad you read it.**

"I can't belive this."

"Well you better start you, get to live a whole new life,get a fresh start."

"You're fathers right son you should live out there and be free from the hustle and bustle of the city."

"What are ya'll talking about like the hustle and bustle i'm a hustle and bustle type of person!"

"Well this would be a good time to work on your inner peace and values with the country folk."

"Where am I even going?"

"To this nice little village called Satoba.

"A Village. You take me from a city with Buildings, technology and civilization to some uncharted place that probably doesn't exist, seriously."

"Yes son you have a whole new life ahead of you, it will be fun."

"So you say..."

"Cheer up son you'll have your monthly allowance and all your things to make it easier on you and I bet it will be easy to make friends in such a small community."

"I hope so , it isn't like I have a choice do I."

"That's the spirit son, we have to go now We love you!"

"Kaius we'll be arriving at the village soon."

"Thanks for telling me Moe."

They arrived at the village.

"Satoba huh, though I could get lucky and maybe we had traveled into a forest by mistake but against all odds this little village somehow manages to exist in complete, almost total isolation from anything outside."

"Yep this is it well be at your house shortly."

He looked at the villagers,he could easily tell they weren't use to seeing new things in this village often and that they clearly didn't like when new things came about.

"Welp so much for "Warm and Welcoming" I can tell they're throwing dirt on my name before I step out the car."

"C'mon Kaius, cut them a little slack any time a new person enters the room everyone makes snap judgments on them especially in a place like this one, give it some time an i'm sure they'll warm up to you."

"Ha, my parents just said that."

That's cuz they're right look we should be at your home, there it is.

Kaius looked up to see a house the reminded him of his old home. It was a relatively large home compared to the ones he saw in the village and slightly farther in to the back of the village with less villagers, which he took as a plus, it was also more moderate tha any of the houses he'd seen.

"Man, they were not paying i'm really in this for the long run aren't I." Kaius said as it sunk in he really was stuck here for the next while.

"Yup it would seem that way, well I have to go now it was nice seeing you again Taira."Moe pulled off and left Kaius to himself.

Kaius entered his home, most things were put in place but there were still boxes that weren't open they had "Kaius Taira Williams'

"Well that's great not only a outside but a foreigner as well, I can just feel the disdain without meeting the people in person."Kaius stepped outside and sighed. "Welp here goes nothing." He thought as he trekked back to the village in an attempt to give the villagers a 'chance'.

As he walked he noticed a mansion, which is strange to see in a place like this, 'Who lives there.." He thought as he continued his walk, he suddenly felt the Satoba heat start to hit him.

"Nature can you please turn the heat off off hell." He said aloud as he wiped sweat off of his head.

"You've got that right."Kaius jumped back after getting startled by a man with some blue hair that kind of resembled cat ears.

Where the hell did you come from,there was no on behind or in front of me?!"Kaius said shocked and confused, the man just smiled and said.

"I think it's just the heat getting to you, would you like to come back to my house to get some thing to drink I live in Kanemasa." he said as he pointed at the mansion.

"I'll have to decline, I was actually going into the village to try to get myself aquainted with the villagers but since you've arrived I guess your first mister..."Kaius trailed off hoping he'd finish his sentence.

"Oh, were are my manners my name is Tatsumi and you are?" Tatsumi said after picking up on what Kaius was implying, he then put his hand out.

"My name is Kaius Taira Williams, you can call me which ever one you want."Kaius said as he shook Tatsumi's hand

"Kaius Taira Williams, To have two last names and names like those you must surely be foreign."Tatsumi said never hearing of such names names.

"You right on the money, you seem to be foreign your self, with living in that mansion and your overall exotic look and demeanor,have you lived in this village long?"Kaius said.

"Much like you, I too have recently moved to this village. Do you have any relatives in Satoba?"Tatsumi said with a smile.

"Nope, just me, myself,and I getting a fresh start here in good ole Satoba."Kaius said becoming less happy as he said the sentence aloud.

"Is that so..." Tatsumi said with a different tone of voice than before and for a second Kaius could have sworn he'd seen Tatsumi's eyes flash red

"Well I have a nice day." Tatsumi said as he seemed to go back to normal and walked off.

 _'I get a strange vibe from that guy.."_ Kaius said as he continued to go to the village.

 **~NEXT SCENE~**

 _"How do people live here it's feels like i'm being cooked..."_

"Yukkiii." Kaius looked up to see a pink haired girl talking to at a purple haired boy's... back.

" _What the hell.."_

 _"_ Waiting for the bus again.." The boy clearly didn't hear her.

 _'I'm sure they know about how the bus works around here, I just hope if this girl replies to me it's to my face and not my back..."_

"Still ignoring me Yuuki, but why talk to somebody you hate right..." Kaiuas was getting closer and could tell this was one sided clearly wasn't getting any where talking to the back of his head. Kaius saw he wipe sweat of her head.

"I hate this village I can't wait to leave it.." This got the boy's attention he turned his head and looked at her, This seemed to lift her spirits up,The boy look on the boy's face was "I Fucked up."he then turned back around facing away from the girl.

Kaius at this point was almost next to them so he said...

"Uh excuse do y'all know when the next bus comes and if there are any other bus routes you, see i'm from tokyo-"

That was all the girl needed to hear as rushed him and started bombarding him with questions.

"Your from TOKYO! The big city!Can you please please please tell me about it!" The pink haired girl asked like an excited puppy as the bus pulled up she didn't seem to notice until the puple haired boy told her.

"Hey Shimizu stop pestering him like you do him and get on the bus."

After the boy got on Shimizu dragged Kaius onto the bus Where he saw The boy sit in the back while he was place in the seat of Shimizu's choosing.

"So what's the city like she said,eager to hear about his big city life before Satoba.

"Well, for starters it's all of flashing lights and a load of resturants and stores it's a very fast paced city."She seemed to become more absorbed by him with each word he spoke.

"What are the clubs like?"She continued to pick his brain. Kaius thought back to all his experiences in a Tokyo nightclub and laughed and replied.

"The clubs are like the best part of Tokyo if your in to lights music and a fast pace lifestyle, I got in to some due to my old freinds "convincing" the bouncers that I should get an good two year head stat on the nightclub life."

Shimizu giggled at the thought of being in a night club.

 **~NEXT SCENE~**

"No...please...AHHHHHHHHHHH" was the last sound this unfortunate man made as he was fed upon he was then pierced through the heart after having his flesh ripped away from his body in multiple areas blood pouring from his screams of agony grew weaker and weak until he stopped screaming in assailant the dropped his corpse on the ground and watched it intently.

' _Hmm... wait for it..."_

He waited for a few minutes until the corpse that lied before him began to twitch and move around. The wounds on the man began to heal quickly he also had started to growl and snarl as he healed he also began to go through a metamorphic state. His "killer watched with a grin a the thing before him began to grow fangs on the bottom and top row of his teeth and his body started to rearrange itself to take on wolf like the transformation ended the wolf that was once a man began to howl. After its intense bellow it fainted the assailant just noded.

" _Goo Satoba will be ours very VERY soon..."_

He the began to laugh as he picked up the man as he had reverted back to his human form after fainting and fled the scene.

 **~NEXT SCENE~**

"Hey Tatsumi they're aren't any wolves in Satoba...besides you and Yoshie of course." A young looking girl said within the Kanemasa mansion.

"No mistress not that I know of." Tatsumi replied.

"Strange...i'm sure I heard a howl of some sort."The "Mistress spoke wondering if her ears had fooled her.

"I'm sure it was nothing mistress." Tatsumi said in a reassuring tone.

 _"Hmm... Are there wolves among us in Satoba..."_

 **WELL THAT WRAPS UP CHAPTER 1 I HOPE YOU READING THIS LIKED IT AND WILL CONTINUE READING BUT IF YOU DON'T I UNDERSTAND ANYWAY THIS IS MIDKNIGHT SINGING OUT~**


End file.
